


Standpoint

by MistressKat



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets put into the stocks and Arthur appreciates the view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standpoint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Prompt: Merlin gets put into the stocks and Arthur appreciates the view.

  
“What do you think you’re doing?”

Arthur takes a bite of his apple. “I’m eating my lunch, I thought it was obvious.”

Merlin glares at him the best he can, his head held in place by the unforgiving wood. “I thought you’d at least be on the other end of the town square, leering at my ass.”

“I can leer at your ass anytime,” Arthur says mildly. It’s a nice day. The sun’s out and people are cheery. No one’s throwing rotten fruit, not with the crown prince sitting right next to the stocks.

Arthur stretches lazily, enjoying the peace.


End file.
